PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Administrative Core plays a key role in organizing, monitoring, and fine-tuning the activities of the Center. This core works closely with Development and Research Services Cores to make sure that services are provided efficiently, that efforts are not duplicated, that junior scientists have the support they need to establish and maintain a successful research agenda, and that senior scientists can carry out complex interdisciplinary population science projects in the US and elsewhere. The Core's activities fall into three basic areas: planning and implementation of activities that create and maintain a stimulating intellectual community that advances the science in our primary research areas, streamlining administrative processes related to research administration so that scientists can focus on research, and coordinating, evaluating, and communicating about activities of the Cores and Center overall. Part of the Core's work is to evaluate services we provide, assess the need for services we don't provide, and plan for how to introduce them. An efficient, cost-effective, customer-centric Administrative Core plays a pivotal role in the overall success of our Center. When all facets of the Center function smoothly and efficiently, faculty know that the support exists to pursue research ideas that are creative, complicated, and cutting edge?that they can do so without being encumbered by routine administrative tasks that divert time and effort from research and writing. The confidence that such support exists is fundamental if projects are to realize their full potential to advance science.